Gohan Shinimori
Gohan Shinamori is a member of the royal guard and the former captain of squad 12, he also lead the Patrol Corps and the fourth squad of the Onmitsukido. He is known as the Sword King of the Gotei 13 for his mastery of every sword technique in Soul Society. Appearance He wears an standard shinigami uniform, has black hair and eyes. Gohan also carries his zanpakuto on his back. Shinimori also wears a cloak when he goes on missions to the world of the living or hueco mundo as he thinks it makes him look cooler. He also is shown to be wearing training weights on his wrists so he can make drawing his sword much easier and faster after taking them off. Personality Gohan is a very tactical person he uses his intelligence to get what he wants. He will always push others to their limits to get the results he desires from them. Before he became involved with the onmitsukido he protected those he cared about with all his strength. When he noticed that his kindness was a weakness while fighting he changed and became a person full of malice who used any tactic necessary in order to achieve victory. The only person he is shown given any type of kindness is to Kito Kurama as he reminds him of his son and for his ability to learn abilities at a fast rate. History Shinamori as a child came from a very wealthy family he was able to gain anything he wanted. He soon discovered that he had great talent in swordsmanship and would join the shinigami academy. He would later graduate at the head of his class and was assigned as head of the onmitsukido’s sword division. He would be the head of this division for over 500 years. He would then decide to take the captains exam and become the captain of squad 12. He made squad 12 a real fighting force with swords that were equal to that of the eleventh division. Sometime later he would settle down a bit and start his own family. Shinimori had two sons and one daughter and taught them to become well trained shinigami. When he finds out that a hollow named Rojinki killed both his sons in battle he went mad and went to hueco mundo. In Hueco Mundo he would find the hollow that killed his sons and end that hollow’s life. Gohan would later meet Kito Kurama three hundred years later as a young boy with great potential and decides to train him as he saw his abilities in hakuda and Kido with a duel against a hollow. Gohan would soon find out that Asura would stop the forth squad of the onmitsukido from using the swords and its techniques. Gohan then had those who were of the division that was loyal to him be apart of squad 12 to keep the sword techniques of the onmitsukido alive, he would then put Kito Kurama within the onmitsukido as a spy for Central 46 to make sure that Asura didn’t do anything else to onmitsukido that was in direct defiance to Central 46. Shinamori would then place his daughter within his division hoping that she would one day replace him but before she was admitted to squad 12 she was killed by Lin Kuze who was just an ordinary hollow at the time. Reports would show that a virus infected her while she battled Lin Kuze which resulted in her death. A few years later Shinimori would be transfered to the Royal Guard in which several captains and other Royal Guard members asked for him to be transfered. He would then find out that Kito became the captain of his former division and he taught him the silent sword techniques as a present for him gaining the position of captain. Shinamori was proud that Kito turned squad 12 into a research and development division as he found a cure for the virus that had caused his daughter’s death years earlier. Gohan later gets Kito Kurama to side with Central 46 when the other shinigami were going to start a rebellion against them as the laws of soul society had to be protected. Gohan finds out that his wife was a descendant of the Tsuri clan in which he was disgusted as the Tsuri clan wiped out another noble clan years earlier. He then leaves his wife and becomes involved with another woman after he learned that his wife sent the hollow that killed Kito’s parents and older brother as punishment for his parents not knowing their place when it came to meddling in the world of the nobility. Plot TBTP Arc Gohan is first seen when he visits Kito Kurama about getting a promotion to the Royal Guard by the Soul King. When Kito rejects the offer, Gohan warns him not to go against Central 46 and to make sure that he gains their trust. Gohan also tells him to treat his subordinates better, before he leaves he makes sure that a spy from the unnamed division of the onmitsukido keeps taps on Kito to make sure he is still loyal as Kito has influence in the World of the Living, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and even the Royal Palace. He later has a conversation with Central 46 about the current Onmitsukido forces and how they will be of no use to them when the plan is executed. He would later talk with his spy about squad 12's development and he also sees the swordsmen of the former sword division of the onmitsukido and states that very soon their time will come and the sword division will be restored. He is seen years later in Kito's office and discusses that the sword division of the onmitsukido has been restored for the moment and he hasn't found any leads on Lin Kuze. He also finds out that central 46 is about to make a move and makes sure Kito is on the right side and even has a short fight with him. He then learns that Kito suspects that the captains are keeping a secret. He heads back to the Soul King in hopes of getting permission from him to get revenge on Kuze for killing his daughter. Aftermath Arc He would appear in Hueco Mundo and warn Kito and the other Senior captains about Ragna's return, he battles Lin Kuze and defeats him using his bankai. Gohan would see Kito become a member of the royal guard but he later turns down the position as the Soul Society didn't have enough captains to support the seireitei. He would also be at the execution grounds where he witnessed the Order of the Pure beg for their leader's life and Hinata Tsuri's execution for attacking the Soul Society. Gohan is proud that Kito became his own man and dies of old age. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: He is a great swordsmen as his skill with the sword surpasses all others as he has mastered all four silent sword techniques and even learned how to perform other shinigami sword techniques. His skill with the sword is so great that he makes captain level shinigami tremble with fear just by reaching for his Zanpakuto. *'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Kugashini' : It is a silent sword technique that uses immense sword speed strikes to injure the opponent, this technique uses the shikai energy to intensify the cutting power of the blade. Gohan's version of the technique was able to produce mercury as blades that is attached to his own zanpakuto for his attack. *'Wangetsu Kiritateru': The second silent sword technique, its a move used for eliminating enemies. The person uses shunpo at a high speed which makes clones of the user in a crescent like motion killing the target with a single slash that is aimed at a vital organ, usually the throat or liver. *'Kaze Ken': The third silent sword technique, its a defensive move that is used in case an assassination didn't go as plan. This move uses the reishi in the area as fragments to cut its target instead of the blade itself. Every swing has to be accurate as the reishi could be used to cut an ally. *'Seirei Kirite': The final silent sword technique, this move uses the opponents reitsu against them. The user uses the power of his own reitsu to manipulate the reitsu of the target when the blade is swung down the reitsu of the target cuts all thee vital organs of the target. The move have a range of 5 kilometers Kidohttp://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kid%C5%8DPractitioner ': Gohan rarely uses kido because of his immense skill with the sword, but he has shown that he can use low level spells with great skill. He is even able to trap captain level opponents in low level spells so that he has a greater chance of defeating them with his sword. 'Shunpo Master: He is masterful in the art of Flash Steps as a captain. He is able to gain sufficient ground when trying to put distance between himself and the captain of squad 2 who is known for his great speed. He is able to instantly use his speed to out run his opponents and then attacking them in a flash. Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. '''Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): '''It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the strongest and oldest members of the royal guard it is assume that he holds immense power, he has demonstrated that his spiritual pressure is very heavy as he made several shinigami and hollow pass out when just releasing a little of his spiritual pressure. Enhanced Durability: He has been able to take great deal of damage while in battle as he took a blow that caused a hole to be put in his chest, and he still kept battling until he was forced to get treated by the medics of squad 4. Hakuda Expert: As a former member of the onmitsukido Gohan has great skill in hand to hand combat, he is able to defeat high ranking opponents with just this skill alone. He seems to have trained many men in this art and most people revere him as a great expert as he is able to explain the basics of this art to anyone and train a person who had relatively no skill with the technique to a high ranking practitioner. Master Assassin: Because he is a master of all four silent sword techniques he has used their ability to commit many assassinations when he was the leader of the fourth division of the onmitsukido. Gohan has been able to get rid of several captains that have defected in the past when sent by Central 46. Zanpakuto Kankoshi: Has the ability to create and manipulate mercury, when his sword is released Gohan can impale a person with his sword and once the person is stabbed in a particular area of the body that part of the body turns into mercury in which Gohan can manipulate at his leisure. Shikai Phrase: Change the sight of the Landscape Kankoshi. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Heki Shindou (Burst Impact): Is a technique that allows Gohan to manipulate the mercury inside his blade, when he stabs an opponent that area of the body turns into mercury in which Gohan can then use to destroy his enemies as he can shape the mercury into blades. If all the limbs of the body are cut the opponent will become mercury and die. *'Bankai: '''Sanaki Kankoshi creates a large amount of mercury within the area, the user can then manipulate the mercury by shaping the mercury into whatever the user desires. *'Bankai Special Ability:''' Metaru Assaiki (Metal Crusher): This ability allows Gohan to summon a large amount of mercury, he then covers the opponent in the mercury, and then when Gohan swings his sword the opponent will be crushed by the mercury. Rikiddo Kuchiku (Liquid Destruction): This attack allows Gohan to increase the heat of the mercury he summoned, if the mercury touches the opponent the target start to feel the intense heat destroy their body until nothing is left of them. Okami Inshou (Emperor Seal): This is perhaps Gohan's strongest bankai technique, the mercury attacks the opponent from the inside out if Gohan has introduced the mercury into the opponents body or the opponent is touched by the mercury. The mercury will then place a seal on the opponent and drain the opponent of their life energy in which it transfers to Gohan so that Gohan will maintain his youthful appearance. Relationships Kito Kurama : Gohan treats Kito like one of his sons and has always supported him because of his skills as a shinigami and would do great things from Kito in order to secure his future. Kito is perhaps his favorite student as he progresses well and believes he too will become a member of the Royal Guard. Hinata Tsuri : Gohan has no respect for Hinata as she is a member of the Tsuri clan, he has done everything he can to get her kicked out of the Gotei 13, but Kito continues to prevent his efforts. After he finds out that she has defected, he personally asks the Soul King to allow him to bring her to justice in which the Soul King agreed. Trivia *Gohan's theme song is Stronger by Kanye West http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG50h6ajBDg *Has always hated Kito's Vice Captain Hinata Tsuri as he always viewed her as a villain. *Wants to fight Kito to see who is the better shinigami. *Loves reading about the World of the Living and makes it a point to go there when he has a chance. *Has killed over a billion hollows in his life time. *Gohan is considered the best swordsman that the Soul Society has ever produce. *Has been watching Miu's progression as a shinigami and sees her over an improvement than Hinata. Quotes To Kito "I don't trust Asura make sure you keep an eye in him." To Hinata "Don't cause trouble or you will regret it."